Serendipity
by pottermum
Summary: AU In a world where there was no prophecy and the OOTP defeated Voldemort, Harry grew up with his family. At 19, they decide he needs a girlfriend, and all profess to know the 'perfect witch' for him. But Harry doesn't want to meet their witches, wanting to meet 'The One' himself.


"So Harry, there's a friend of mine at the Ministry, and he has a daughter. She's a strong, powerful witch. Well, we were talking today, and we were thinking-"

"Dad, stop! I'll tell you what I've been telling Mum for ages. I can find my own girlfriend," protested Harry, laughing.

"One date? I've met her, I think she'll be perfect for you," said James.

"Who'll be perfect for Harry?" asked Lily, stepping from the floo. She kissed her husband and then her son.

"Someone I know from work," said James.

Pfft," said Lily, dismissively. She turned to her son. "Harry, we've just had a witch start her training with us. She's feisty and fun, I just know you'll love her."

"Mum, we've talked about this before," laughed Harry. "I'm only nineteen, way too young to be tied down."

"Oh Harry," sighed Lily, running her hands over his unruly hair, so like his fathers. "You're so much like your father. I have a feeling once you meet the right witch, you'll fall head over heels."

Harry shrugged, not surprised that his mum knew him so well. He actually did want to have a girlfriend, to have someone who he could share his life with. Someone he could tell all his hopes and dreams with. Share his thoughts and concerns; that following in the footsteps of the legendary Auror, James Potter, and the highly thought of Unspeakable Lily Evans (Potter), was going to be a tough job. Harry was in his second year of Auror training.

"Hey Potters, what's going on?" asked Sirius, as he, Remus and Tonks arrived through the floo.

"Both Mum and Dad have a witch they want me to meet, and they are both convinced that she is 'The One', said Harry, using his fingers.

"I don't know if there is a witch good enough for my godson," quipped Sirius.

James and Lily shot him an exasperated look.

"Unless it's the witch that we've been telling you about for weeks, Harry," said Tonks, giving her cousin a questioning look. Sirius responded with a nod.

"Not you lot too," groaned Harry.

"Harry, you'll love her. She's loads of fun," began Tonks.

"A powerful witch," agreed Remus.

"Loves a good prank," chuckled Sirius.

"Let's see, that's three witches that my family all think is the 'perfect' witch for me," said Harry, looking at his family affectionately. "Two of you have to be wrong."

"Wrong about what?" asked a female voice. They all turned to see Harry's seventeen year old sister Holly come through the floo.

"Mum, Dad and these three think they have found me the perfect witch," smirked Harry.

"Ha, good luck with that, Bro. And when you've met their 'perfect' witches, come see me. You know I've been trying to set you up with my best friend from school for ages," sighed Holly.

Harry flung an arm over her shoulders. "I'm not letting my little sister set me up on a date. Thanks, but no thanks, Sis."

Holly shrugged him off. "We'll see. Who knows you better than your own sister?"

"His parents," said James and Lily together.

"His god father," said Sirius.

Harry watched as his sister hugged Sirius, Remus and Tonks. "I'ver got to go and get ready. _iI'vei_ got a date," she said, throwing a look at Harry.

"Need me to come with you, make sure he treats you right," suggested Sirius.

"No thanks. I really like this boy, I don't want him scared away," she said, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss Sirius' cheek.

They watched as she ran up the stairs. Harry wished he had his sister's confidence when it came to the opposite sex. She'd had a few boyfriends, although nothing serious, until she'd met Neville Longbottom, an old family friend. He'd been away for a year after graduating from Hogwarts, on a year long search for plant specimens. Now that he'd returned, he'd started his apprenticeship at an Apothecary. He'd renewed his friendship with Harry, and immediately noticed that Harry's little sister had grown up in his time away.

Harry had been amused to see his usually confident sister become nervous and stuttering around Neville. He'd come to the Potter's for tea with his parents, and Holly blushed every time Neville spoke to her. Harry even saw her put her elbow in the butter dish, as she was too busy watching Neville. They'd had a few dates, and for the first time, Harry could see his little sister was smitten. He was glad, as he knew Neville wasn't a player. He would treat his sister with respect and care.

"What are you up to tonight, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I'm meeting Brad and Andy for dinner at the pub, then we're going to the movies," said Harry, referring to his Auror mates.

"It's Friday night, perfect night for a date. Are you sure you don't want me to send an owl to my new trainee, get her to pop into the pub," suggested Lily.

"Look, I appreciate all your help, but I would rather meet someone myself, not have it be ...forced," said Harry, looking at his parents, his godfather and Remus and Tonks.

James and Lily had been key players in the Order of the Phoenix, and because they wanted to protect their children, they decided to home school Harry and Holly. James' fellow Marauder, Remus, was their main teacher, but Sirius had suggested his cousin Tonks, a fellow Auror with James, help Remus. Remus, who was also Holly's godfather, was surprised when this younger witch asked him out, but he accepted and had a good time. Their relationship had surprised even Sirius, James and Lily, but they had married eighteen months later. They had continued to tutor the Potter's kids until the end of the war. Harry and Holly had flourished under their combined teachings and easily passed their OWLS and later NEWTS.

With the demise of Voldemort, thanks to the combined efforts of the Order of the Phoenix, Holly had decided to do her final two years at Hogwarts, using her mother's surname, Evans as a precaution. Harry had considered joining her but, in the end, had decided to continue as he had started. Remus had been offered a part time position at Hogwarts, so continued to tutor Harry when his schedule at Hogwarts allowed. Tonks was preparing him for his entry to the Auror program.

"Well, have a good time, Harry. Come on Remus, let's go home," said Tonks.

"Bye guys, bye Sirius," said Harry, going up the stairs to his bedroom. He bypassed the bedroom he and Holly shared, seeing her in there doing her make-up.

"So, things are going well with Neville?" asked Harry, lounging against the door frame.

"Yeah, they are," said Holly, putting some gloss on her lips. She eyed Harry in the mirror. "You okay?"

"Yeah," shrugged Harry.

"Harry, you can't lie to me. What's up?" asked Holly, turning to look at him.

"What if there isn't anyone out there for me? I've dated a few witches, and it's been a disaster. Why is it so hard?" asked Harry.

Holly shook her head, looking at her brother. Even though he was her brother, as far as wizards went, she knew he was quite good looking, which would attract a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Harry had been around adults most of his life, and felt uncomfortable around young witches, always wondering if they liked him for himself, or his family's position in the wizarding world.

"Harry, you've got a lot going for you. You're sweet and nice. You're smart, so you'll be able to see through the fake witches, no worries. If you'd just let me owl my friend, you would see that-"

"No! Thanks, but no. I want it to be natural. Special," said Harry.

"Eyes meeting across a crowded room. A spark when your hands touch. Two hearts beating as one," smirked Holly. "I think you've seen too many Muggle movies."

"Brat!" said Harry, affectionately. "Have a good night with Neville." He left the bathroom.

"Hey!" called Holly. Harry popped his head around the door, his face in query.

"If you're free, why don't you join me on Sunday morning for our Quiditch game. We always need players," she said, referring to a friendly game she and a group of friends put together.

"I'll see," said Harry, leaving again.

"Okay. Have fun with the guys tonight," she called. She sighed as Harry didn't reply, then went back to doing her make-up. She hoped Harry did turn up to her Quidditch match; her best friend had promised to be there.

Harry Apparated to the lane behind the pub he was meeting his friends at. He went inside, quickly realising he was the first to arrive. He snagged a table where he could see them when they arrived, perusing the menu so it didn't look like he minded being alone.

"Excuse me, but do you need all these chairs?"

Harry looked up and met a set of eyes of brown. They made him think of melted chocolate, which Harry loved.

"Um, what?" Harry had forgotten the question.

"You're at a table for four. Do you need all the chairs?" she asked.

"No, you can take one," said Harry.

"Thanks," said the witch, taking the extra chair and walking away. Harry watched as she walked away, admiring her rear view. Her fiery hair hung loosely down her back, the light reflecting golds and reds, making Harry think of the Gryffindor colours his parents and sister sported. He watched as she joined a boisterous table of witches and wizards, saying something which made them all laugh. He sighed, wishing he was as confident as she seemed.

Harry brightened as his mates joined him. To his surprise, Brad stopped to speak to the red-head before joining him and Andy.

"Hey, I'm starving. What's good tonight?" he asked Harry. Harry shoved a menu in his face.

"So, who are they?" he asked casually, nodding to the table Brad had stopped at.

Brad looked over to where Harry was nodding. "Oh, I'm friends with one of the girl's brothers, so I stopped to ask how he was going. He flies for the Chudley Cannons."

"Oh," said Harry, looking over at the table. At that moment, the red-haired girl looked over, and their eyes locked. She smiled at him, and without thinking about it, he smiled back. Their connection was broken when a dark skinned man sitting next to her nudged her, and took her attention away from him.

Think I'll go the steak and kidney pie," announced Andy, closing the menu.

"Sounds good. Harry?" asked Brad.

"Hmm? What?" asked Harry, his eyes on the table across the room.

"We know what we want. What are you going to order?" asked Brad.

"Oh, think I'll have the steak and kidney pie," said Harry, his breath catching as her eyes met his again.

Brad looked at Harry, who was busy looking at Ginny. Brad nudged Andy, and they smirked as their mate was completely indifferent to them.

Harry quickly stood up. "Think I'll go and order. What do you guys want?"

Brad noticed the girl he knew from the other table was waiting in queue to order. "Steak and kidney pies all 'round, mate." They handed him some money.

Harry nodded, and hurried off. To his relief, he found himself in the queue behind the red-haired girl. Being this close to her, he could smell her flowery fragrance. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her back. Harry almost had to refrain himself from reaching out to run his fingers through it.

She fidgeted impatiently, as the person in front of her took their time to order. She half turned, and started when she saw Harry behind her. She smiled at him.

"Hello, again."

"Hello," said Harry.

She nodded her head in the direction of the person in front of her, and rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled. She smiled at him, and leaned over.

"I'm not usually this impatient, but I do think by the time you are in this queue, you should be ready to order, right?"

Harry nodded, unable to think of anything witty to say.

"I'm going to the movies with my friends, so we're working on a bit of a time frame, you know?"

Harry nodded again.

"Mind you, I can't decide between the steak and kidney pie or good old fish and chips. What are you having?" she asked.

"Steak and kidney pie," admitted Harry.

"Damn! You know, if we were on a date, I'd order the fish and chips and we could share our meals," she flirted.

"Um, that would be nice," said Harry, who usually hated it when his past dates had done that.

"Miss, are you ready to order?" asked the counter staff.

"Oh, sorry, yes," she said, stepping closer. "I'll have the fish and chips, and a slice of treacle tart for dessert, please."

"You're lucky, that was the last piece of that tart," said the counter staff, writing her order down.

Harry groaned. She turned to him, her eyebrow cocked.

"I was going to order treacle tart too," he admitted.

She smiled at him, then turned to the counter assistant. "Please cancel my dessert order. He can have it."

Harry flushed. "Oh no, really it's fine. Thank you, though."

She shrugged. "It's no problem. My mum makes the best treacle tart in the world, anyway, no offense," she said to the counter assistant, who frowned at her.

"Really? 'Cos I've eaten here loads, and this one is the best I've tasted," said Harry. The counter assistant beamed at him. "Please, you have it."

She turned back. "Ok. Original order, thanks." She handed over some money.

As she pocketed her change, she turned back to Harry. "I'm Ginny, by the way."

"Hi Ginny, I'm Harry," he said, holding out his hand.

She took it, and shook it. Harry felt a spark, a huge electric jolt.

"Damn, I'm sorry, I forgot I was wearing it. It's something from my brothers joke shop." She removed something from her palm and pocketed it. "Can we try that again?" She held out her hand.

It was so soft, and it fitted Harry's hand perfectly. He squeezed gently, and she smiled at him. "It's very nice to meet you, Harry."

"Ahem. Are you ready to order, sir? There are people behind you," said the counter assistant, impatiently.

Harry blinked, lost in her eyes. Ginny's eyes crinkled in amusement. She leaned in and whispered. "Enjoy your steak and kidney, Harry." With that, she walked away.

Harry ordered and returned to his mates. "Hey, I saw you talking to Ginny. Her brother, Ron is the one I was talking about. I didn't know you knew her?" asked Brad.

"Oh, I don't, I just met her tonight. What do you know about her?" asked Harry, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Ginny? She's great. A Gryffindor girl, lots of fun, a great flier. Word has it she turned down an offer to try out for the Harpies."

Harry checked out Ginny. Yes, he could see that although she was quite petite, she had an athletic frame.

Brad chuckled. "Just don't make the girl mad or you'll be wearing bat-bogeys on your face. The girl has been known to hex first and ask questions later. Rumour has it that Draco Malfoy has an imprint of her fist on his face. Still, you seemed to be getting on okay."

Harry didn't need to reply as their meals arrived. He saw Ginny's table get their meals too.

Harry, Brad and Andy were talking about the movie they planned to see, when Ginny appeared at their table. She smiled at them all.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt you. Harry, I can't eat my treacle tart, so I want you to have it," she offered.

"Hi Gin, this is Andy," said Brad.

"Hi Andy," said Ginny, sparing Andy a brief glance. She turned back to Harry, placing the plate in front of him.

"Ginny, I can't take your dessert," protested Harry, sitting back.

"I insist," said Ginny.

"I would ask that you join us, Ginny, but we've only got three chairs," said Brad.

That's okay," said Ginny, shrugging.

"You could always sit on Harry's lap," suggested Andy, smirking.

You're right," said Ginny, and with that, she plonked herself down on Harry's lap.

Harry gulped. Brad and Andy were initially surprised, but then tried to hide their grins from their mate. Ginny soon had all the boys laughing with a story. Harry stared at her, enthralled. She was stunning- so lively, so happy, so beautiful.

"Maybe we could share the tart. It does look good," said Ginny, squirming around to face him.

Harry grabbed her waist, thinking she may fall off. Ginny cut off a piece of treacle tart, and held it out to him. "Open up, you."

Harry opened his mouth, and a moutful of treacle tart filled it. "Mmm, good."

Ginny took a bit herself. "Not bad. Still say my mums is better. You'll have to come over and try it out, you being a treacle tart conniseur and all," she teased.

She looked over at Brad. "Actually, I wanted to invite you to the Burrow next weekend. It's Ron's birthday, and he'll be home. I'm sure he'd love to see you. You can bring your friends," she smiled at Andy, and looked back to Harry. "I'll even ask Mum to make you a treacle tart."

They were all interrupted by the dark skinned boy from Ginny's table. "Gin, we're leaving now, the movie starts in half an hour and I know you like to get popcorn. You coming?" he asked, staring daggers at Harry.

"Oh, sure," said Ginny.

Reluctantly she slid off Harry's lap. With her hand on his shoulder, she farewelled his friends. "Remember, next Saturday. No need to reply. I hope to see you all there." She squeezed Harry's shoulder and walked away with Dean.

Harry watched her go, his heart stopping as she turned back to look at him and smile before she walked out the door.

"Mate, she likes you," exclaimed Brad, patting him on the shoulder.

"You think?" asked Harry, blushing.

"Definitely. You could feel something in the air between you," admitted Andy.

"I might not see her again," said Harry.

"Nah, you heard her. She invited us to her brother's brithday party. She wants you to go," insisted Andy.

"Speaking of going, we really should be. Our movie starts soon too," reminded Brad.

Harry couldn't concentrate on the movie. He turned down the offer to go for drinks after, saying he was going home. He Apparated home, ignoring his parents query of how his evening had gone as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey, how was the movie?" asked Holly, removing her make-up in the mirror.

Harry felt like it was deja vu from a few hours ago.

"Imetagirl," blurted out Harry.

"Pardon?" asked Holly.

"At the pub. I met this girl. She-I don't know, she's so pretty, and we talked and shared treacle tart and-"

"Harry, slow down. You met a girl tonight?"

"Yeah," grinned Harry, "and do you want to know something? Our eyes met across the room. We both felt an electic jolt as our hands met for the first time. We shared a piece of treacle tart. It was..."

"Serendipity," whispered Holly.

"Brilliant," breathed Harry.

The siblings looked at each other and smiled. "So how was your night?" asked Harry.

"It was great, Nev's great, but don't change the subject. Are you seeing her again?" asked Holly, happy to see her brother so happy.

"She invited me, Brad and Andy to her brother's birthday party next weekend. Brad knows her brother from Hogwarts," explained Harry.

"Sounds promising. I'm really happy for you. Don't forget though, if it doesn't work out, my best friend from Hogwarts is-"

"Good night, Holly," laughed Harry.

He dreamt of Ginny that night. In his dream, he flirted and amazed her with his wit. It was him that fed her the treacle tart, ending with him kissing a treacle tart crumb off her lucious lips. He awoke with a smile on his face.

He took his time dressing, then ambled downstairs to find Holly eating breakfast with Sirius. "Hey, Harry, want to come to Diagon Alley with me? I'm going to the joke shop I invest in. I've got a meeting with the owners."

"Sure," shrugged Harry. He looked at his sister. "You coming?"

Holly shook her head. "No, I'm meeting Nev, but don't forget to look out for a present for Uncle Remus' birthday. If you find something, get it, and we'll split the cost."

Sirius and Harry Apparated to Diagon Alley. They walked down it, with Harry fighting the urge to go into his favourite ship, Quality Quidditch Supplies. They quickly found themselves outside the joke shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"Do you want to come in or go shopping for Remus' present?" asked Sirius. "I shouldn't be long, half hour tops."

"I'll come in and have a look around," said Harry. Sirius nodded and they went inside.

"Sirius, good to see you," chimed a pair of red-haired twins, coming to greet him. They all shook hands.

"Harry, these are the Weasley brothers, Fred and George. Owners of this fine establishment. Gentleman, my godson, Harry," introduced Sirius.

"Good to meet you, Harry. You joining us for the meeting?" asked one of the twins, Harry thought it was George.

"Nah, I'll just have a look around. Might duck out, have to find a birthday present for someone," said Harry.

"Well, if you need a hand, our sister is helping out in the store today while we have our meeting. Just holler out for Ginny if you need any help," said the other twin, Fred.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, swallowing. Sirius glanced at him curiously.

"Yo, Ginny," called George.

"Don't 'yo Ginny, me," snapped Ginny. "Oh, hey Sirius, how are you? Come to check out our new range of inflatable witches. One size fits all, you know," she winked at him.

"Sassy witch! Hey Harry, this is the witch I've been wanting you to meet. Ginny, this is my godson-"

"Harry?"

"Hi," smiled Harry weakly.

"You two know each other?" asked Sirius, looking between the two.

"We met last night. It was truly magical," gushed Ginny, winking at Harry.

"That's great!" exclaimed Sirius. George and Fred looked on, bemused.

"Oh yes. Harry was wonderful, such a gentleman. What we shared was so sweet," said Ginny, batting her eyes at Sirius.

"What?" asked Sirius and the twins, shocked. "Harry, what did you do?"

Harry blushed as he realised what Ginny was implying.

"I hope we can do it again this Saturday," said Ginny.

Harry groaned inwardly as her brothers shot him a dirty look. "Ginny, you-"

Ginny burst out laughing. "You guys! I was talking about treacle tart. Oh my god, the look on your faces, hilarious! What did you think I meant, Sirius?"

This time it was Sirius who blushed. "Ah, nothing. Maybe."

Ginny smirked. "You boys have one track minds. Go, have your meeting. Don't forget, I can only stay for half an hour. I'm meeting Dad at the Ministry."

They went into the back store-room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. "So, er, how do you know Sirius?" he asked her.

"Oh, I used to work here in the holidays and met him then. He was browsing while waiting for my brothers. He was looking at our adult range, and I thought I'd tease him, so I told him I knew a place down Knockturn Alley where he could meet real witches who would offer the same services as our inflatable ones. We've been teasing and pranking each other ever since." Ginny wandered around, tidying displays as she spoke.

"So you have three brothers? The Quidditch player and the twins?" asked Harry, following her around. Even tidying and smiling at customers browsing she seemed to have a natural grace

"Three? Ha, I wish. No, I have six, and I'm the youngest and only girl," she said, nodding in farewell to a customer as they left.

"Six?" gasped Harry. "I've got a sister and we're pretty close. Are you and your brothers close?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. They are a bit over protective, but I know it's because they care about me. Are you like that with your sister?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Lucky for me she's going out with a guy I've known for a long time. He's a great guy, so I know she'll be okay with him."

"That's sweet," said Ginny. "Oh, here comes Sirius. Hi, meeting all done? Did you approve my bid for a raise?" she asked Sirius cheekily.

"No, you don't work hard enough," smirked Sirius. "Your brothers said you can go, by the way."

"Damn, no raise? Lucky I have just started my real job, and this is just a one-off. Although I will miss our pranks, Sirius," teased Ginny.

"I'll find out where you work, and come and prank you there," said Sirius.

"Aha. So it looks like we're playing 'catch me if you can'," quipped Ginny.

Sirius laughed. "You're on. I reckon I can find you in a week, tops."

"You're on, and you're not allowed to ask for any help. Not Remus or Tonks or anyone," said Ginny, firmly, although her eyes shone with mischief.

"You know Remus and Tonks?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Hmm? Oh shoot, I have to go. I was supposed to meet my Dad five minutes ago. Sirius, I WON'T be seeing you any time soon. Harry, I really hope you'll come to my brother's party on Saturday. Remember, just floo the Burrow. I'll be looking for you," she said, softly.

At that moment, Harry wished Sirius was far, far away. "I think I'll be able to make it," he said, knowing he was definitely going to be there.

"Good. Bye," she said, including Sirius in her farewell. "Bye Gred!" she yelled to her brothers, before leaving the store.

"Well, well, well. You and Ginny. Didn't I tell you my witch was perfect for you?" asked Sirius, rhetorically.

"Come on, let's go look for a present for Uncle Remus?" chuckled Harry, ignoring his comment.

They persused the stores, not able to agree on anything. Sirius preferred a leather briefcase, while Harry thought he could do with a new cloak.

"Why don't we pop over to the Ministry and ask your Dad what he thinks? Merlin knows, he'll probably be glad of the break," said Sirius.

"Okay," agreed Harry.

The Ministry was quiet, as most of the workers were enjoying the weekend. Harry and Sirius went up to the second level, where the Department of Magical Law Engorcement was.

"Sirius Black, what brings you up here?" asked a female Auror that Harry had seen around.

"Julia, so lovely to see you," said Sirius, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "They've got you here working with James? Good for you," he said, smiling.

"Uh, Uncle Sirius, I'm going on to see Dad. Hi, bye," said Harry, to Julia. Sirius waved him off, his attention still on the pretty Auror.

Harry walked down the hall, and immediately saw his Dad. He was talking to an older man, whose hair was red but with grey streaks. Harry lingered, not wanting to interrupt his Dad.

James spotted him and called him over. "Harry, son, what are you doing here? Arthur, I'd like you to meet my son, Harry. Harry, this is Arthur Weasley from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office."

"Nice to meet you, sir. Did you say Weasley, Dad? You wouldn't be related to Fred and George, by any chance would you, sir?" asked Harry.

"Hello, Harry. Yes, they would be my sons. Where did you meet them?" asked Arthur.

"I was shopping in Diagon Alley and stopped in at their joke shop with my godfather, Sirius," replied Harry.

"Ah, yes, it's doing very well. My only daughter was working there today too, ah, here she is. Ginny love, come here, I'd like you to meet someone," called Arthur.

Ginny had been ambling down the hall, lost in a message she had just received from her new boss.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Dad," said Ginny. She shot Harry a curious look.

"Ginny, you remember James Potter? This is his son, Harry. Mr Potter and I worked on the Trafalger case together, and he mentioned that he had a son who was a similar age. We thought the two of you might hit it off."

"Hi Harry, hi Mr Potter, it's good to see you again. Can I ask you ask a question?" asked Ginny.

"Sure," said James.

"I'd like to get Professor Lupin a birthday present, and I was thinking a new travelling cloak. What do you think?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sure he'd love it, Ginny," assured James.

"Good. Merlin knows if it wasn't for him, I would have failed DADA. He's the best teacher I ever had. This would just be a small way to say thank you," said Ginny.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Didn't you get the highest marks in your year in DADA?" asked James.

"Yeah," admitted Ginny. "Thank to Professor Lupin and Tonks. You know, I nearly considered becoming an Auror after I finished at Hogwarts."

"Really? Harry here is in his second year of training, and doing very well," said James.

"I can tell the physical aspect of his training has done him very well," said Ginny, winking at James. She ran her hands over Harry's muscly upper arms and squeezed.

"Ginny," warned Arthur. James threw his head back and laughed, as Harry blushed.

"I don't know if I'd want muscles like that, but a girl can appreciate them on a guy, right? Nice to know our future Aurors are in such good shape," she said, checking Harry out from top to toe.

"You were right, Arthur, she's a firecracker," laughed James, slapping his colleague on the back.

"Yes, that's one word for her," said Arthur, smiling fondly at his daughter.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to stop in and see my new boss. Dad, I'll see you home later. Mr P, always a pleasure. Harry, keep up the good work," she said, smiling at him and nodding to his muscles.

Harry watched her walk away, then blushed when he realised that the two older men were watching him.

"Uh, think I'll go find Uncle Sirius," he said.

"Did you want me for something?" asked James.

"Not that I can remember," admitted Harry, thoughts of Remus' present gone from his mind as he contemplated his two run ins with Ginny today.

"I should go too. Harry, nice to meet you. James, nice working with you. Bye gentlemen," said Arthur.

James chuckled to himself when he thought about the look on Sirius and Lily's face when he announced that Harry had liked his chosen witch.

Harry found Sirius still flirting with Julia. "Harry! What did James say?"

Harry frowned. "About what?"

Sirius looked at him. "Remus' present. The briefcase or the boots?"

Harry sighed, thinking of Ginny. "Someone else is getting him a cloak, so I guess it's the case."

"Perfect! Julia, my sweet, so lovely to see you again. Don't forget, tomorrow night, seven o'clock," said Sirus.

Julia giggled. "I won't. See you then. Bye Harry."

Harry was distracted, so he only offered a distracted "Bye," before following Sirius down the hall.

"What's up, little Prongs?" asked Sirius, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Harry.

"What? Um, I really don't know. Can I ask why you're asking?"

"Did you never meet anyone who made you feel like she was your other half. Like Mum and Dad?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I did. She was killed by Death Eaters, years ago. I've never found that connection with anyone ever since," said Sirius, sadly.

"Uncle Sirius, I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Harry, genuinely sorry.

"I know, it's okay. I'm just glad that you get to live in a world with endless possiblities. Like Ginny Weasley," smirked Sirius.

"Shut it, you," said Harry, nudging Sirius' shoulder. "Come on, the shops will shut soon."

An hour later, Harry flooed home, with Remus' present under his arm. His Mum came to meet the floo.

"Oh, Harry, did you find something for Remus? Good. You know, you just missed meeting the witch I was telling you about. You know, the new trainee in my department."

"Mum, it's okay. Actually, I kind of met someone last night," said Harry.

"What? You did? Who is she, what does she do?" asked Lily.

"Her name is-"

"Wait, Harry, please," said Holly, coming down the stairs. "Please, before you start something with this witch, will you please just meet my friend? She's coming over soon for tea."

"If you're going to meet Holly's friend, then you'll have to meet my trainee," said Lily.

Harry sighed. "Look, I love you both, and it's not that I don't trust your judgement. I just want it to be natural, like it was last night with G-"

"Hello, is anyone there? Holly, it's me," called a voice from the floo.

"She's here!" squealed Holly, excitedly. "Come on, come meet her," she said, dragging Harry by the arm.

"She's here?" asked Harry, worriedly.

His mouth dropped as he saw Ginny Weasley exiting the floo. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Harry, that's not nice. Ginny, this is my brother, Harry. Harry, this is my best friend, Ginny Weasley."

"Your best friend? But she's my trainee. She's MY witch for Harry," said Lily, taken aback.

"What? You work with my Mum?" asked Holly, looking at Ginny, who nodded. "No, Ginny's the witch I've been talking about for ages. She's MY witch," inisisted Holly.

Ginny looked confused as she looked between Holly and Lily. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so pretty.

The floo flared and James came out. "Boy, am I glad to be home. What's for tea? Hey, Ginny. Harry, fast work, buddy." He nudged his son's shoulder.

"You know Ginny?" asked Holly and Lily together.

James nodded. "Yeah, I worked with her Dad on a case. She's the witch I wanted Harry to meet."

"No, she's my witch," said Lily.

"Mine," said Holly, hands on hips.

The floo flared again and Sirius hopped out. "Ah Potters! And Ginny? Harry, you old dog! Introducing her to your parents already!"

Harry blushed as Sirius started humming the Wedding March. Harry was mortified, sure that now Ginny had seen his crazy family, she'd run a mile.

"You know Ginny?" asked James, Lily and Holly to Sirius.

"Yeah, she's the wicked witch I thought would be perfect for Harry," said Sirius, winking at Ginny to let her know he was joking about the 'wicked' comment.

"So, let me get this straight," said Harry. "Mum, your trainee is Ginny, who is also Holly's best friend from Hogwarts. Sirius met her through her brothers, and Dad, you met her through her father. Ginny, you know Remus and Tonks, right?"

Ginny nodded.

Harry continued. "And you all thought Ginny was the perfect witch for me, and have been wanting to set me up with her, right?"

James, Sirius, Lily and Holly nodded. Ginny looked amused. Harry burst out laughing.

He turned to Ginny. "Yet, despite all that, we met anyway." He picked up her hand.

"She was my witch," the others all started arguing.

Ginny put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. They all stopped to look at her.

Harry looked at her in appreciation. "How about, from now on, she's known as MY witch," he said.

Lily gasped, and Holly beamed. James and Sirius looked on, amused.

"While this is all very nice, and I do appreciate the thoughts that I would be perfect for Harry, may I say that I am a person, and I belong to myself," said Ginny, firmly.

"Oh, of course, dear. No offense was meant, I assure you," said Lily. "Oh, Harry," she beamed.

"Mum," sighed Harry, in exasperation.

"Come on Lil, let's give the couple some time alone. Padfoot, I assume you're staying for tea?" asked James.

"I am now," smirked Sirius, rubbing his hands together as he watched Harry blush and Ginny roll her eyes.

"You're being mean. Come on, come and tell me what you got for Uncle Remus at shopping today," said Holly, shepherding him out the room. She poked her head back in. "I want to hear all the details later."

"Not a chance," said Harry and Ginny, simultaneously. They smiled sheepishly at each other.

Holly grinned. "Just goes to show you we all know what's best for you, Bro. Bye lovebirds."

Harry sighed and turned back to Ginny. "And that's my family."

Ginny laughed. "They're sweet. You know, it's amazing that we haven't met each other before. Now I know you all, I can see the resemblence between you and your Dad. Except for your eyes. You and Holly get your beautiful eyes from your Mum."

"You think my eyes are beautiful," said Harry, gulping.

"Gorgeous. So green, so intense," said Ginny, stepping closer.

"Yours reminded me of melted chocolate. I love melted chocolate," sighed Harry, stepping closer.

"You know, despite what I said, I really don't mind if you call me 'your witch'," said Ginny, huskily.

"You don't?" asked Harry, picking up a tendril of her hair.

Ginny ran her hands up his arms, linking her hands around his neck. "Harry, I'm glad I met you last night. Although it's nice that your family tried to set us up, I like that it happened the way it did. More natural, not contrived. It was..."

"Serendipity?" asked Harry, his hands on her waist.

"I was going to say brilliant, but your word is better. Seren-"

Harry kissed her. Ginny's eyes opened in surprise, but then they closed as the kiss went on.

They heard snickers. They pulled apart and glanced over. James, Sirius and Holly were peering through the doorway, watching them. Sirius winked at them both.

Harry groaned internally. "Welcome to the family, Ginny," he announced.

"I say we give them something to watch. Come here, Harry," growled Ginny, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. Her lips landed on his, and Harry was lost in the most wonderful sensations. He threaded his hands through Ginny's fiery hair, loving the feeling of her hands running through his.

"Come on, you lot," scolded Lily, amused. "Give them some privacy."

"Any more privacy and they'll need a room," quipped Sirius, making James laugh.

Harry and Ginny were oblivious, too caught up in the overwhelming feelings running through them. The feeling that, yes, this was the start of something special, something wonderful. Something that would last forever and a day.

Ah, Serendipity!


End file.
